Scott Rummell Narrations
12 Rounds (2009) Trailer * "A brilliant murderer with a score to settle is putting detective Danny Fisher to the ultimate test." * "From the director of Die Hard 2 and the producer of Speed. 12 Rounds." 21 Jump Street (2012) Trailer 2012 (2009) Trailer * "Mankind's earliest civilization told us; this day would come." * "From Roland Emmerich, the director of Independence Day and The Day After Tomorrow. The end is just the beginning." * "2012. This November, find out the truth, search 2012." 24 Promo 47 Meters Down (2017) Trailer The Amazing Spider-Man 2 (2014) Trailer American Hustle (2013) Trailer Angels and Demons (2009) Trailer * "He exposed one of the greatest coverups in human history, but what terrifying discovery would make the Vatican turn to him?" * "Based on the best-selling novel by the author of The Da Vinci Code. On May 15th, from director Ron Howard." * "Tom Hanks. Angels and Demons." Annabelle (2014) Trailer Annihilation (2018) Trailer Ant-Man (2015) Trailer Ant-Man and the Wasp (2018) Trailer Aquaman (2018) Trailer Arthur (2011) Trailer * "From Warner Bros. Pictures. On April 8th, the man who has everything will discover if he's made of more than money." * "Arthur." Assassin's Creed (2016) Trailer The Avengers (2012) Trailer * "Marvel's The Avengers." Avengers: Age of Ultron (2015) Trailer Avengers: Infinity War (2018) Trailer Baby Driver (2017) Trailer A Bad Moms Christmas (2017) Trailer Bandslam (2009) Trailer * "It's the biggest musical competition in the country where dreams are made or broken. It's a night that belongs to own the best and a few who don't know better. All the odds are against them, all they need is each other." * "Aly Michalka, Vanessa Hudgens, Gaelan Connell, and Lisa Kudrow. Bandslam." Barnyard (2006) Trailer * "We see what they want us to see, we hear what they want us to hear. They think that we can't handle the truth. They're probably right." * "From Paramount Pictures and Nickelodeon Movies. This summer, what happens in the barnyard stays in the barnyard." * "Barnyard: The Original Party Animals." Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice (2016) TV Spots Beowulf (2007) Trailer * "From Academy Award-winning director Robert Zemeckis. Ray Winstone, Anthony Hopkins, John Malkovich, Robin Wright Penn, and Angelina Jolie. Beowulf." Blade Runner 2049 (2017) Trailer Blended (2014) Trailer The Blind Side (2009) Trailer Bolt (2008) Trailer The Book of Henry (2017) Trailer The Box (2009) Trailer * "An ordinary family, whose dreams are slipping away. But tonight, everything will change." * "From the director of Donnie Darko. The Box." Captain America: The First Avenger (2011) Trailer * "Paramount Pictures and Marvel Studios present..." * "This summer, the world's first avenger." * "Captain America: The First Avenger." Captain America: The Winter Soldier (2014) Trailer Captain America: Civil War (2016) Trailer Cars (2006) Trailer Central Intelligence (2016) Trailer Chicken Little (2005) Trailer The Chronicles of Narnia: The Voyage of the Dawn Treader (2010) Trailer Clash of the Titans (2010) Trailer Cloverfield (2008) Trailer * "From producer J.J. Abrams. Cloverfield." The Conjuring (2013) Trailer The Dark Knight (2008) Trailer The Dark Knight Rises (2012) Trailer * "From Christopher Nolan, hope is lost." * "On July 20th, the epic conclusion to the dark knight legend." * "The Dark Knight Rises." The Darkest Hours (2011) Trailer Deadpool (2016) TV Spots Doctor Strange (2016) TV Spots Ender's Game (2013) TV Spots The Final Destination (2009) Trailer Flatliners (2017) Trailer For Colored Girls (2010) Trailer Friday the 13th (2009) Trailer * "From producer Michael Bay and the director of The Texas Chainsaw Massacre." * "1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13." * "Friday the 13th." Fright Night (2011) Trailer * "This August, DreamWorks Pictures presents, Fright Night." Funny People (2009) Trailer * "The third film from Judd Apatow, director of The 40-Year-Old Virgin and Knocked Up. George Simmons was ready to die, but then a funny thing happened." * "Funny People." Fury (2014) Trailer Gamer (2009) Trailer * "They call it a game, but the players are real. Some tried to beat the system, but no one has ever survived." * "Gamer." Gangster Squad (2013) Trailer * "Inspired by a true story. This January, break it." * "Josh Brolin, Ryan Gosling, Nick Nolte, Emma Stone, and Sean Penn as Mickey Cohen. Gangster Squad." Geostorm (2017) Trailer Get Hard (2015) Trailer G.I. Joe: Retaliation (2013) Trailer * "On June 29th...G.I. Joe: Retaliation." The Giver (2014) Trailer Glass (2019) TV Spots The Golden Compass (2007) Trailer Gone (2012) Trailer * "To find a murderer, she has 12 hours." * "Amanda Seyfried. Gone." Grudge Match (2013) Trailer Guardians of the Galaxy (2014) Trailer Hacksaw Ridge (2016) Trailer Hansel and Gretel: Witch Hunters (2013) Trailer * "Classic tale, new twist." * "Hansel and Gretel: Witch Hunters." Hellboy II: The Golden Army (2008) Trailer * "Perhaps it's the cold wind that chills you to the bone or the strange rumbling underneath the city streets? It's the unnerving sense that there's a world around us we cannot see. It's not your imagination. This world is very real and it's very, very frustrated. Now, humanity's only hope is our government's best-kept secret." Hercules (2014) Trailer Hidden Figures (2016) Trailer Horrible Bosses (2011) Trailer * "This summer, New Line Cinema presents, Jason Bateman. Charlie Day. Jason Sudeikis. Jennifer Aniston. Colin Farrell. Kevin Spacey. Jamie Foxx. Horrible Bosses." Horrible Bosses 2 (2014) Trailer Hot Pursuit (2015) Trailer House at the End of the Street (2012) Trailer * "This September, every house has a secret." * "Pray. You don't discover it." * "The Hunger Games' Jennifer Lawrence. Max Thieriot. House at the End of the Street." How to Be Single (2016) TV Spots Hugo (2011) Trailer * "A memory from his past, a mysterious connection, a secret to finding his road home." * "This Thanksgiving, Academy Award-winning director Martin Scorsese invites you on an incredible journey." * "Hugo." I Am Legend (2007) Trailer * "Morning, exercise, eat breakfast, recreation. Noon, hunt, gather, wait. Night, survive, I am immune, I am the last human, I am the last hope." * "I Am Legend." I Am Number Four (2011) Trailer * "He looks like us, he acts like us, but he's not like us." * From the director of Disturbia, from producer Michael Bay. I Am Number Four." Immortals (2011) Trailer * "From the producers of 300. On November 11th, one man will fight for all mankind." * "Immortals." The Incredible Hulk (2008) Trailer * "This summer, our only hope is something incredible." * "The Incredible Hulk." The Incredibles (2004) Trailer * "What's the hardest thingabout being a superhero, try to live a normal life...whether it's pumping up, dinner with the family, or seeing old friends?" Incredibles 2 (2018) TV Spots Insurgent (2015) TV Spots Interstellar (2014) TV Spots Into the Storm (2014) TV Spots Iron Man 3 (2013) TV Spots It (2017) TV Spots Jack Reacher (2012) TV Spots Jack Reacher: Never Go Back (2016) TV Spots John Wick (2014) TV Spots John Wick: Chapter 2 (2017) TV Spots Johnny English Strikes Again (2018) TV Spots Journey to the Center of the Earth (2008) Trailer * "For centuries, there has been a land untouched by time, authors have written about it, explorers have vanished searching for it and one man will set out to discover the truth. Every clue leads them deeper, every step takes them further into an amazing new world." * "This summer, get ready for the first live-action digital 3D movie ever." * "Journey to the Center of the Earth 3D. Experience the next dimension of adventure, only in theaters summer 2008." The Jungle Book (2016) TV Spots Keanu (2016) TV Spots The King's Speech (2010) Trailer The Last Stand (2013) TV Spots The Last Witch Hunter (2015) TV Spots Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events (2004) TV Spots Let's Be Cops (2014) TV Spots Logan (2017) TV Spots London Has Fallen (2016) TV Spots The Lone Ranger (2013) TV Spots Machete (2010) Trailer Man of Steel (2013) TV Spots Megamind (2010) Trailer Michael Clayton (2007) Trailer * "After years of adjusting the truth, Michael Clayton will have to fight for it." * "George Clooney. Tom Wilkinson. Tilda Swinton. Sydney Pollack. Michael Clayton." Million Dollar Arm (2014) Trailer Mission to Mars (2000) Trailer * "For centuries, we've searched for the origin of life on Earth. We've been looking on the wrong planet." Mortdecai (2015) TV Spots Murder on the Orient Express (2017) TV Spots My Sister's Keeper (2009) Trailer * "Based on the novel by Jodi Picoult. From the director of The Notebook. My Sister's Keeper." Nightcrawler (2014) Trailer A Nightmare on Elm Street (2010) Trailer Olympus Has Fallen (2013) Trailer * "On March 22nd, from the director of Training Day. Olympus Has Fallen." Operation Finale (2018) TV Spots Passengers (2016) Trailer Patriots Day (2016) TV Spots Paul Blart: Mall Cop 2 (2015) TV Spots Phantom Thread (2017) TV Spots Pineapple Express (2008) Trailer * "Dale Denton at 10:43 AM. Saul Silver at 3:56 PM. 4:20 PM. 8:13 PM. One hit could ruin your whole day." * "This summer, from the guys that brought you Superbad..." * "Seth Rogen. James Franco. Pineapple Express." Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales (2017) TV Spots Point Break (2015) TV Spots The Polar Express (2004) Trailer Presidio Med Promo Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time (2010) Trailer Prisoners (2013) TV Spots Quarantine (2008) Trailer * "Authorities have denied any knowledge of the incident what just happened that night has never been explained until now" * "This fall, witness the shocking truth you are not meant to see. Quarantine." Real Steel (2011) Trailer Red Dawn (2012) Trailer * "Every day we go about their lives, unaware of the forces that threaten our freedom. This Thanksgiving, one group of unlikely heroes will fight for us all." * "Chris Hemsworth, Josh Peck, Josh Hutcherson, Adrianne Palicki, Isabel Lucas, Connor Cruise, and Jeffrey Dean Morgan." * "Red Dawn." Red Riding Hood (2011) Trailer * "From the director of Twilight comes a breathtaking vision of a 700-year-old legend. How can you keep out, what is already in?" * "Amanda Seyfried, Gary Oldman, Billy Burke, Shiloh Fernandez, Max Irons, Virginia Madsen, Lukas Haas and Julie Christie." * "Red Riding Hood. Believe the legend. Beware the wolf. March 11th." Repo Man (2010) Trailer Rock of Ages (2012) TV Spots Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016) Teaser Rush Hour 3 (2007) TV Spots Sex and the City (2008) Trailer * "In the heart of the city, there's a world of possibilities, some things end, some things begin and some things never change." * "New Line Cinema presents in association with Home Box Office..." * "Sarah Jessica Parker. Kim Cattrall. Kristin Davis. Cynthia Nixon. Sex and the City." Sherlock Holmes (2009) Trailer * "The world's most brilliant mind has met his match." * "Robert Downey, Jr. Jude Law. Rachel McAdams. Mark Strong." * "Sherlock Holmes." Sherlock Holmes: A Game of Shadows (2011) Trailer * "This December...Robert Downey, Jr. Jude Law. Noomi Rapace. Sherlock Holmes: A Game of Shadows." Shutter Island (2010) Trailer Silver Linings Playbook (2012) Trailer The Simpsons Promo Sin City: A Dame to Kill For (2014) TV Spots Speed Racer (2008) Trailer * "On May 9th, fight to the finish." * "Speed Racer." The Spiderwick Chronicles (2008) Trailer * "The last place Jerry Grace wanted to be was stuck here. But like any old house, this one has its secrets." * "The Spiderwick Chronicles." Spy (2015) Trailer Stardust (2007) Trailer Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) Trailer * "A war left unfinished...until now." * "Star Wars: The Clone Wars." Star Wars: The Last Jedi (2017) Trailer Street Fighter: The Legend of Chun-Li (2009) Trailer * "In life, there is beauty and there is terror, one must not overwhelm the other. To embrace both, you'll need the strength of a warrior, the stealth of a predator and the wisdom of a master. Once you have found your power, you must decide what you fight for." Sucker Punch (2011) Trailer * "Reality is a prison. Your mind can set you free." * "From the director of Watchmen and 300, you will be unready. Sucker Punch." Super 8 (2011) Trailer * "From producer Steven Spielberg and director J.J. Abrams. Super 8." Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street (2007) Trailer Tag (2018) TV Spots Terminator Genisys (2015) TV Spots Terminator Salvation (2009) Trailer * "Forget the past, the end begins." * "Terminator Salvation." The Theory of Everything (2014) TV Spots This is Us (2013) TV Spots Thor: Ragnorak (2017) TV Spots Thor: The Dark World (2013) TV Spots Tinker Tailor Solider Spy (2011) Trailer Tomorrowland (2015) TV Spots Tropic Thunder (2008) Trailer True Grit (2010) Trailer Unstoppable (2010) Trailer Valerian and the City of a Thousand Planets (2017) TV Spots War Dogs (2016) TV Spots War for the Planet of the Apes (2017) TV Spots We're the Millers (2013) TV Spots Wonder Woman (2017) Trailer Won't You Be My Neighbor (2018) TV Spots Wrath of the Titans (2012) Trailer * "This March, feel the wrath." * "Wrath of the Titans." X-Men: First Class (2011) Trailer * "Before he was Professor X, before he was Magneto, before they were enemies, they were allies. On June 3rd, witness the beginning." * "X-Men: First Class." The Zookeeper's Wife (2017) Trailer Category:Narrations